When You Smile
by Phantom Actress
Summary: Philip or Theodosia didn't died in their youth and later married. Together they have a family. It's not just that but the rest of the Hamilton kids seem to be falling for the exact people Alexander doesn't want them to get married to. Or talk to for that matter. Philidosia and Hamliza. Rating changed to T. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen a lot of stories centered around Theodosia Burr and Philip Hamilton's love story, but not a lot with their kids. So I wrote my own. This is a one-shot for now. If you want me to expand it, please tell me so in a review, or pm me. **

**This is a AU, of course, so Philip didn't die. He was wounded by Eaker. He almsot died, causing Alexander and Eliza to reunite. And because Philip didn't die, his little brother, Philip (after him) is named Gilbert. After our favorite fightin' Frenchman Lafayette. The Hamilton children in order are: Philip (age 22), Angelica or Annie (age 20), Alexander or Alex (age 18) James Alexander (age 16), John Church (age 12), William Stephen (age seven), Eliza or Ellie (age 4), and Gilbert (age 2). This story takes place around 1804, before the duel. If I do continue this, the duel's most definitly going to be in it. **

**Sorry about the long author's note. **

**I don't own Hamilton. But I don't think Lin-Manuel Miranda technectly own them either. The belong to history, sorry Lin.**

* * *

When You Smile

Theodosia ran her hand over her stomach in nervous anticipation. Philip was holding her other hand, squeezing in a way that said, "Hey, I think it's going to be okay". The gesture comforted Theodosia a bit, but the butterflies flying around in her stomach weren't going away.

Philip was the first one to knock. His little brother, William answered the door. He smirked at his older brother. Philip could guess what would come next.

"Mama!" William yelled "Philip's here with his." He paused before saying, "Wife!"

The younger boy started cracking up. Philip only rolled his eyes at him. He helped Theodosia into the house. William closed the door.

"You know people _do _get married, right Willy?" Philip asked.

William still had a grin on from laughing. "Yeah, but I didn't know anyone could fall for you!" he said before laughing again.

Philip rolled his eyes. But his wife was wearing a small smile.

"I hope no one else could fall for Philip. Because _I'm _the only one who could love him that's right for him," Theodosia said.

William tapped his chin as he thought about it. Eliza came into the room, carrying her namesake little Ellie. Ellie looked pleased to see her "Sissy Teddy". Eliza let Ellie run to Theodosia. The older girl, scooped Ellie off of the floor. Theodosia tickled her little sister.

"Up, Teddy! Up! Up! Up!" the little girl commanded.

Ellie took a short trip in the air before being returned to her mother. Eliza greeted the young couple and led them into the parlor. Alexander was already there with John. Baby Gilbert was sitting on Alexander's lap. Eliza called the two other Hamilton children (Alex was at a friend's house) down, but only James came down.

"Annie's _busy _right now," he announced.

Alexander's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, James?"

"I mean she's kissing David. I thought it best not to interrupt her," James explained. By the end of his statement Alexander was practically glowing with anger.

"DAVID CHARLES LEE!" Alexander shouted, Eliza grabbed Gilbert from her husband's lap. Alexander ran to the stairs. "GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE! AND YOU TWO ANGELICA!"

The two of them walked slowly down the staircase. Annie looked her father right in the eye. Nothing would scare her. But David was sagging along beside her. His eyes were on the floor, memorizingevery design.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Alexander yelled at David.

Annie rolled her eyes. "It was just a kiss, Daddy."

"A Lee was kissing my daughter! No! This is unacceptable!" Alexander continued.

After rolling her eyes again, Annie gestured to the door for David, so he could get out while Alexander ranted. David took her advice and snuck out while Alexander was busy yelling. Annie leaped into the parlor. Alexander was too engaged in his frustrations to notice anything. It was like something that could happen during a cabinet battle. The little ones were frightened by all the shouting, so Eliza was comforting them. Philip and Theodosia were giggling.

After escaping her father, Annie felt light. Her first kiss. A wonderful thing. Before this, Annie refused to let any other boy kiss her. It took all of her twenty years to find someone worth kissing. David Lee. Even though he was the son of Charles Lee, whom Annie had heard stories about from her father, (most of which involved dueling) David was perfect for her. In her head, she knew that she was also perfect for him. Eliza gave her a look saying, I-Want-To-Hear-All-About-It-Later.

Alexander seemed to notice that his daughter had disappeared. He stomped back into the parlor.

"This isn't over yet, miss," he told Annie.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Philip interrupted,

"So Teddy and I have some big news."

"I wanna know!" William exclaimed, "Unless it ends with your kissing again. That was gross!"

When they announced their engagement, Philip and Theodosia had shared a short kiss. William was forever scarred. He mentioned the incident whenever he could.

Theodosia managed to chuckle once again. "No, Willy, but…" Her mouth went dry. She, like her father, was usually quite. Philip was the one who did all the talking. Not her. Theodosia didn't know what to say. Fortunately, Philip seemed to notice.

"So, um, how would you two like to be grandparents?" he asked his parents.

Eliza put her hands on her heart and grinned. Alexander looked shocked at first, but he smiled, too. Ellie just looked at Theodosia with a gaping mouth. She didn't really know what was going on, but her parents seemed shocked so she felt like she should be too.

"Well…?"

"I feel old!" Alexander exclaimed before he could think of anything else to say.

Eliza elbowed him. "Alexander!" she hissed before turned back at the couple. "Congratulations to you both!"

"Thank you, Eliza," Theodosia whispered, taking Philip's hand.

James jumped up and punched Philip's arm lightly. "Good job! Now there will be another Hamilton!"

Annie gave her sister-in-law a hug, while John was giving his congratulations to Philip. Gilbert cheered, too. Ellie shook her little brother.

"Guess what, Gilly! There's gonna be another baby!" Ellie informed him.

"New baby!" Gilbert replied.

For the rest of the evening, name suggestions were given and toasts were held. Theodosia had already told her father about the baby. Alexander wasn't too happy after he learned about that. But he let it slide.

For now at least.

* * *

**Charles Lee never married in real live or had any children, but that idea just came to me and it was too good ignore. Now Alexander's got two kids both in love with his enemy's kids!**

**I love writing HamKids. I'll never get enough of them! **

**I am thinking about continuing this. Please tell me if you think Theodosia and Philip should have a boy or girl. I am incapbible of making desions about these kind of things myself, so please help me! Also I need help with names. Give me any suggestions, please! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! You too, Theodosia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! So I'm continuing this! So fun! I'm warning you I did write this chapter really late at night. **

**I still would love to hear any suggestions for baby names! So far, the most popular request I've been given had been after Peggy, on ALL of the sites I post this on. But any suggestions are apriciated. The baby might be a boy, too, so I would love boy name suggestions as well. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Two

_Three Months Later_

When Philip came home from work, he found his wife dancing and singing around the house. Theodosia was wearing one of Philip's old shirts with one of her own skirts. She had been stealing Philip's shirts for the past few days, because she didn't think that she would fit into one of her own. Theodosia's dark curls were tied back with a blackberry bow.

"Hello, Phily," Theodosia teased, grinning.

"And hello beautiful." Philip knew just what to do next. His wife sat down on a stool, so he got to work rubbing her shoulders. Theodosia asked him about his day, he replied, "It just got better."

"Oh, stop it!" But Theodosia was blushing.

Philip started to tickle her neck with kisses. She let herself lean into him, breathing in the scent of the soap. A half smile was pasted onto her face. Philip got onto his knees to face Theodosia's round belly. He got it a kiss.

"Hello, baby, I love you. Remember that forever, okay, baby?" Philip whispered, before yawning.

"Yeah, being pretty must be pretty tiring," Theodosia told him.

"Then you must be pretty exhausting."

Theodosia blushed deeply. Philip went "Aww" before kissing his wife's lips.

"Did you know that the baby _loves _dancing, darling?" Theodosia asked, smirking, "That's why I was dancing. The baby likes it. I think that the baby would love it too, if you also danced. With Mama."

Of course, Philip groaned. He shock his head, while Theodosia tried to urge him on. She begged. Pleaded. Even offered to have their cook make a nice steak for dinner. But Philip was his father's son. But Theodosia was able to convince him in the end. In the end, all she had to do was say,

"Do it for the baby. Please, Phily!"

So that's how the couple found themselves dancing in the parlor. A maid came into the room, oblivious to the fact that her bosses were trying to have a moment together. Philip and Theodosia felt a bit awkward at that point. Neither of them knew what to say. But an older maid came in and yanked the maid out of the room. Once she was gone, Theodosia rested her head on Philip's chest.

"Dear Theodosia…" Philip whispered, tilting her head up to his face.

Their lips touched, sharing a long, but sweet kiss. Philip's hands on his wife's hips. Theodosia let her hands run through his hair. Finally they broke away.

Bliss was the only feeling left in their home.

* * *

**So that might of been cheesy, fluffy, cute, romantic or a little of both. I'm awful at romance, guys. **

**Again, please give me any suggestions for baby names! Thanks you to all of you who have suggested names so far! I really apriciate it! Also, the famous Burr/Hamilton duel will be in this story, so please tell me if you think that Alexander should get shot, live, or maybe even if Burr should get shot. Who knows! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! I'm really interested to see hwat your guys's reactions to the next chapter will be. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Three

_A month later_

Philip was practicing piano again. Annie had challenged him to a contest to see who was better at playing. Being like the son of his father he was, Philip had practiced for at least two hours a day. Theodosia beamed at how good her husband was. She liked to brag to her friends about how good her Phily was at playing the instrument.

Theodosia was leaning on her husband's back, sharing the piano's bench with him. Her eyes were closed as she thought. She imagined holding a little baby. Her baby. Theodosia fantasied their baby having her chocolate colored curls and Philip's eyes. The child would be born with light pink lips. Theodosia promised that she would be as gentle as possible with those little fingers and toes. Though the baby was still three months away from being born, Theodosia loved her child. More than life. More than the sun. More than jewels.

"What are we going to name the baby, Phily?" Theodosia wondered out loud.

He stopped playing to think. "I don't know. Maybe Thomas?"

"Your father would hate us for that."

"Fine, then. You give a suggestion."

"I think if it's a boy, we should name him Philip. After his father." Theodosia smirked over at her husband.

Philip laughed. "But there's too many Philips in my family. My cousin, Philip, me, my other cousin, my uncle, my grandfather…"

"Well, I think that means that your side of the family needs to name their kids better! How do you even tell each other apart at family gatherings?" she questioned.

He thought for a moment. "Every Philip has their own different 'name'. I'm just Philip. My older cousin is Sky. My grandfather is, well, Grandpa Schuyler-"

"I think I'm getting the idea. What about Aaron, after my father?"

"What about Alexander, after my father?"

Their argument went on and on about names. Coming to no agreement to the end. Their baby was still nameless.

* * *

**Kind of a filler chapter, but there important too. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I've been loveing all of the reviews I've been getting so far! I take _any _suggestions into consiteration. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the suggestions! I love them all. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's very... Different.**

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Theodosia, Theodosia, Theo," Philip whispered to his sleeping wife.

It turned out that Theodosia really was deep asleep. Philip pressed a kiss to her temple. He put his face next to Theodosia's swollen stomach. Philip out a hand next on the place their child was growing. In less than a month, another little Hamilton would be living on this Earth.

"Hey, little Theo junior. You don't know it yet, but I love you more than anything. Well, except maybe your mother, but I love you both so much," Philip told the baby.

Theodosia smiled in her sleep.

_Oh, baby when you move I am undone_

_My child_

_Look at my child_

_Pride is not the word I'm looking for_

_There is so much more inside me now_

_Ooh, when you come, you'll outshine the morning sun_

_My child_

_I'll always be around for you_

Theodosia's heart melted at the sweet sight in front of her. Plus she didn't know that her husband could sing like that. The song seemed familiar. Like she's heard it before. Philip kissed her tummy, before getting back into his original position.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," she murmured in Philip's ear.

He tried to hide his shock as he rolled over to face his wife. Philip just grinned and moved Theodosia closer to him. A hand was kept over their baby, as if they had to protect it. Slowly, the couple feel back asleep.

At about dawn, Philip woke up again. Looking at last night, sleep wasn't happening again. But before he got up, Philip bent down to kiss Theodosia's cheek. Instead his lips missed and he kissed her mouth. Flustered, Philip drew back. But Theodosia was awake, again. She pulled him close for a real kiss.

Someone knocked on the door. The couple looked at each other. Again, it was a silent battle to see who would answer the door. Philip surrendered first, but throwing his hands up into the air. The knocking continued. Never stopping.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Philip yelled, trying to pull a pair of pants over his nightclothes. He ran to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

William was at the door. Alone. Immediately, Philip sensed something was wrong. Eliza never let the little ones alone anywhere. Even if it was just a walk to Philip's and Theodosia's. So early, too. William looked frightened.

"Pops is… dueling," William told him.

Theodosia had made it to the door by that point. She and Philip shared a quick glance, before running outside. Philip began questioning his little brother. The three of them sprinted to theHamilton's.

"So Mama found just now?" Philip wondered. William nodded. "And she's gone after Pops?" Again, he nodded. "Was there anything she told you to do?"

"She just told me to get you," William replied.

"Wait, who _is _your father dueling?" Theodosia asked, rubbing her belly.

William thought for a moment before answering. "I think she said that he was dueling Mr. Burr."

Theodosia took a few steps back. Before she could fall, Philip caught her. He carried her home, bridal-style. Both of them felt as if they'd been stabbed with ice. Their own father's dueling each other. Either one of them could die. Only history could tell you which one. They would know soon enough.

The two went inside the house, shaking. Philip was afraid that he would drop his wife because of it. A fire was lit from inside. James and Alex were trying to calm down the little ones. William informed them that John was out getting their Aunt Angelica. Annie was about to have a mental breakdown. Philip went to her first. Theodosia watched as he help her close to him, rocking his sister back and forth. Trying to calm her down. Annie never took thesethings lightly. Especially since Philip almost died as a result from a duel. Theodosia herself tried not to have a breakdown. Her father always hated dueling. Why?

Why on Earth would he start now?

* * *

**Hee, hee, hee. What comes next? ?****ￂﾠ****You're gonna havta' WAIT FOR IT! **

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think comes next! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner! **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Five

Theodosia acted in her own instincts. She took Gilbert from James and cradled him. It was a hard task with being eight months pregnant. Gilbert, being the curious tootler he was, questioned Theo about what was going on. She, in turn, tried to explain, dueling to him. When two people are mad at each other they might want to fight.

"Sometimes." Theodosia sighed. "One of the people who are fighting… Die."

Gilbert's eyes widened. His lower lip trembled. "P-P-Papa die?"

"It'll be okay, Gilly." Theodosia soothed the child, as she rocked him back and forth on her lap.

Would it be okay? Really be okay? Theodosia couldn't just live with the fact that her father-in-law died. Or if her own father died. Theodosia had warned the younger ones first. But perhaps she was just scaring them for no reason. She would never be able to forgive herself for it. Theodosia's mind went to Philip's duel. When Theo learned word that Philip had been shot, she ran to the Hamiltons. Philip or his parents weren't there. So Theodosia tried to take over the household for a little while. Annie was about to have a panic attack, so Theo tried to help her with that. When Annie seemed to be recovering, Theo went to taking care of the younger ones. Alex and James were trying to calm down their siblings. Theodosia hung back. She didn't know what to do.

But now, Theodosia thought she was doing to right thing. But maybe it was the exact opposite. She put Gilbert down for a nap. Little Ellie fell asleep shortly. All they could do now was wait.

Theodosia didn't know that she had fallen asleep and tell a few hours later when Philip was shaking her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Philip was holding Annie close to him.

"What happened? Or the back? Any of them...?" she asked.

"Pops is downstairs," replied Philip, "He's... Well, you'll have to see for yourself." Annie started shaking again. "Shh, it's ok, Ann. It's gonna be ok."

Theodosia ran down to the basement. On a table was Alexander with a doctor on his left side, Eliza and Angelica on the other. Eliza was holding onto her husband's hand like there was no tomorrow. Tearstains on her cheeks. None of the children were down there.

"Wh-what happened?" she questioned anybody. But no one answered her.

Another groan came from the table. Eliza tried to sooth her husband. Angelica put a hand on Eliza's shoulder.

Realization hit. Her father did this. Her _father_. The man Theodosia turned to when he tripped. Daddy, who let Philip marry her. Now he goes to duel her father-in-law.

Yet.

Alexander Hamilton had been absolutely awful to her father. Choosing Jefferson to be president. A man Hamilton had hated from the beginning. Over an old friend. Her father had every right to be furious at him. Theodosia knew that killing Hamilton would be too much. But dueling him was justified.

* * *

**Ooh, this is not gonna be pretty. But will Ham die? You'll haveta' WAIT FOR IT! (Yes, I love saying that). **

**Tell me what you think is gonna happen next. I'm cirous to know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing really to say. But enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Alexander didn't imagine death to be this way. With his family surrounding him. His daughter-in-law related to his murderer. Not just related. He was her father. Before, when he imagined death it, he was alone. Maybe on a battlefield. Not like this. Grief and bliss in the air. Alexander felt pure love for the first time.

Eliza was there, holding his hand. Angelica was there, praying to God to let him live. His children at the edge of his bed. The younger ones didn't understand what was going on. Annie had mostlyrecovered from earlier. Philip, holding his wife. Theodosia had one hand on her stomach. Protecting the child Alexander would never be able to meet. He wouldn't be able to meet any of his grandchildren.

"My Eliza," he whispered, losing his grip on her hand.

"I'm here for you, Alexander," she replied.

His eyes slowly started to drop. Eliza's breathing started to become more panicked. Alexander could almost see Angelica bending over to hold her sister. As he died. Annie whimpered. It wasthat sound that made Alexander want to fight for life. He hadn't wanted to die before, but now he had to live

For Annie who couldn't take a heartbreak like this.

For his unborn grandchild so they could be able to meet their Grandpops.

For William so they would always be able to tease Philip together.

For Alex so he could be able to look up to his namesake.

For Ellie because he was the one she always turned to when she was sad.

For Gilbert so he could get to know his father.

For James to help him become reliable with the ladies.

For John so he could teach him to be just like his pops. Just smarter.

For Philip so whenever he needed advice on how to be a good husband Alexander could be right there.

For Angelica for being there whenever she needed to slap someone.

And for his Eliza. Alexander's love for her was too strong to let it die along with him and she deserved the best life.

Alexander was not throwing away his shot.

* * *

**I'm still not telling you WHO LIVES, WHO DIES, WHO TELLS YOUR STORY. (I'm obsessed with that song now, but then again, haven't I always been?). **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think is gonna happen next! **


	7. Chapter 7

**To answer some guest reviews.**

_**OwlLegendary000: ****Gah, you can make me so happy (in this case) and sad, like how you did in 'Unimaginable'.**_

_**Everyone's always a cinnamon roll in your stories. :3**_

_**Except for Jefferson in 'Turn This Spark Into A Flame', which is the story I'm kind of obsessing over right now.**_

**Reply: Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story and _Turn This Spark Into A Flame. _It really means a lot to me. I actually really like Jefferson in real life (even though he can be a jerk sometimes). But I needed a villian and Jefferson seemed to be a good choice as one. I'm planning on a multi chapter story about Jefferson in the future. Thanks for reviewing! **

_**OwlLegendary000: I don't know what I am doing here because I have no clue was Les Miserables is, but I've noticed that you always bring up the fact that you don't believe you're good at writing romance. I can give you a couple of personal tips that I think enhance the romantic aspect a little bit and make it seem more like a professional romance story.**_

_**. Narrating over dialogue. Romantic moments are often the ones that don't have much dialogue to emphasize the feeling of the characters more than what they are saying. Lots of description in the narration for a tender moment is really good in romance. There can be some dialogue, but the dialogue must be deep and touching, almost like the character saying the dialogue would actually say that.**_

_**. What made 'That Would Be Enough" a great Hamilton song was that it was mostly Eliza singing. This is my favorite song in Hamilton because Eliza provides so much support to Hamilton, and uplifts him, even though he'd just left her for months. One character could provide a less self-confident character with incredibly meaningful support and uplifting words. Comfort and hurt is often a great opportunity for a little romance.**_

_**. Just avoid those angsty teen memes, girl. You got this.**_

_**Anyway, those are tips that I've learned from my own experience in writing. (You don't have to follow them though) Speaking of which, I'm currently writing a Hamilton one-shot that basically screams "Laurens/Eliza ship". I know a lot of people ship Laurens and Alexander, but that's pretty old to me and I don't see how they would work out. But for some reason, I think Laurens and Eliza would make a cute one-shot. The basic plot is that it's an AU where Laurens is still alive during Hamilton's affair, and Eliza turns to him for comfort (it's supposed to take place right after the song Burn). Sorry this comment is very lengthy, but I hope I've helped you at least a little bit.**_

**Reply: Thank you so, so much for these pointers! When I first saw this review, I wasn't able to see most of it for some reason, so I just saw your tips. Thank you so much for giving me these pointers! They are so helpful! I would love to be able to read your one shot. It seems really cute. And I get how you don't ship Laurens and Hamilton. I don't really either. I love Hamliza too much. But Laurens and Eliza is also super cute. "That Would Be Enough" is also one of my favorite songs from Hamilton. I love it, probably because of that. Anyways, I'm responding to this review on this story because _Balcony _is just a one shot, so I couldn't reply on another chapter. Also, Les Miserables is also a musical (based on a book). But it's amazing. I personally love it. **

**Sorry that this author's note is so long. I just wanted to put the actual review in it, too, just in case. **

**I wrote this at about one in the morning. So again, I apologize for any typos. I was also listening to "Speechless" from the live action Aladdin while I wrote this chapter. I haven't seen the movie, yet, but I've been listening to the soundtrack and it's so good! I'm PASTED PAISENTLY WAITING to see it. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

The doctor came out of the room with a sigh. Eliza jumped up from the chair she was sitting on. Angelica had Gilbert on her lap otherwise she would have been shaking the doctor until he gave her the news. The doctor made his way over to the three of them. Too slow. Angelica was planning on ripping him into pieces if he didn't tell them fast enough.

"Is he…?" Eliza trailed off. To say the words would break her.

"I think he's gonna make it," said the doctor.

All the weight and stresses of the world fell off of Eliza's shoulder's. He was going to make it. Alexander was going to live. After all this waiting everything would be okay.

As soon as Eliza felt the relief, anger was also able to fight it's way into her. Alexander dueled Burr. Without telling her. He could of died, for all she knew. Leaving her with the children. Not to mention their unborn grandchild.

Everyone needed Alexander. No matter how stupid he could act. All of them needed him.

* * *

Annie didn't expect to see David at the door, of all people. She immediately flooded with joy. It had been weeks since she saw him. But now he was here. David's dark eyes flashed with concern. Annie embraced him before anything else. She held the boy close to her. After everything that had happened, it was nice to finally have David back in her arms.

"I heard about everything, Annie," he whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you."

"Oh, David." Annie sighed. The tears she had been trying to control started pouring down her cheeks.

"Shh. Shh. I'm here for you." David began stroking her hair.

"Kiss me, David. Please."

David made no hesitation to met that request. Their lips touched in one movement. David let his hands run through Annie's hair. Annie had her hands on her lover's back. They only had each other in that moment. Annie's heart pounded out of control in her ribcage. The two broke away.

They, at least, had together.

* * *

**I wanted to do some brief fluff after all the suspense. So you're welcome. I've got a few moments between Annie and David prewritten. They're so much fun to write. **

**Thanks for reading! Please drop a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**To answer some guest reviews: **

_**OwlLegendary000**_: **_I'd love to be able to let you see my one-shot, but sadly, I wrote it on my phone's notepad and I don't have Fanfiction as an app. (Don't worry, I've proofread the progress that's I've made to far so it seems more polished. And mayhaps if I get a real Fanfiction account I could rewrite it and post it?) And can we talk about how like half this update was just author's notes.. Introverts are like the most talkative people over the Internet._**

_** Anyway, I'm very happy to help with writing. I tried to not sound condescending; also, your choice for Jefferson as a villain was only the best. Fun fact: in real life, Angelica was friends with him. But Turn This Spark Into a Flame is an AU, so, yeah. There's one line in this specific chapter of this specific story that I wanted to talk about: the one that said everyone needed Alexander, no matter how stupid he could be. In this line, I feel a strong correlation to a certain line Washington has in Meet Me Inside: "Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive!" Both Eliza and Washington probably would admit that Alexander was a tad bit impulsive, and I bet it went something like Eliza asking Washington to send him home the next time he does something impulsively, so Washington said he'd send him at that moment. Sorry for my lengthy comments, I write like I'm running out of time. **_  
_** I need to (non) stop**_

**Reply: First of all, thank you for reviewing! So if you do get a real account, there is a copy and paste option for when you publish a story. I use it most of the time. I don't know if it works on the app. I also don't know if I'm making any sense, but if you get the app or an account you can use it to post your story on there. Oh, in _Turn This Spark Into A Flame _there are references to history (for example the swivel chair in chapter three because Thomas Jefferson invented the swivel chair) and Thomas and Angelica being friends may show up in there. I apologize for not updating it sooner, but I did get your suggested and I'm totally using it. Thank you! And I get how introverts are the most talkative people on the internet. I've had to shorten so many PMs and Author Notes because they were too long. Oh, well. **

**Just a warning in advance: I wrote this late at night. I had a problem with doing that. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Alexander was making a slow, but heathy recovery. After Philip returned home from work, the couple found themselves often at the Hamiltons. Theodosia would help take up the little ones, while Philip did the little odd jobs that needed the be done. Spending so much time with the children made Theodosia remember about so many things she needed to do. Like pick out a baby name. Or finish the baby's room. Everyday Theo was met with a new name suggestion.

"You should name the baby, Theoliza," William suggested.

Theo covered her mouth to hide her smile. "And why is that?"

"Because it's after both of your mothers." William rolled his eyes as if it was so obvious.

The next day it was Princess Silly Sparkles. Because of course, that was the perfect name for a little girl. Heck, they didn't even know if the baby was going to be a girl. But when Theodosia told Ellie that, she just said that she could name a boy that too. Which made perfect sense.

It was when they were at the Hamiltons again, when it happened. Theodosia was reading to Ellie. But every once in a while, Ellie would interrupt her by asking a question. They ranged from "Why are pigs pink?" to "When is your baby going to be born?". Theo tried to be patient as she answered her questions, but it was getting hard. All Theo wanted to do was get into bed and take a nice long nap. Especially with the sudden sharp pains to her stomach. Another false labor. Eliza had warned her of them. The baby wasn't due for another two weeks.

"Okay, Ellie," said Theodosia, "Time to sleep now."

"No!" Ellie whined, her face aimed at the ceiling.

"Yes, Ellie-Bellie. Time to go to sleep. Please." Theo let out a huge yawn.

The little girl in her hands giggled. Theodosia laid her down on her cot. After a few minutes of singing lullabies to her, Ellie feel asleep. Theo smiled with relief. At last the child was sleeping. As much as Theodosia loved her, spending one more moment telling a story or singing a lullaby would kill her. Besides the pains were getting sharper and lasting longer each time. Theodosia waddled over to were Philip was. Her husband was sitting by the window, gazing out at the view. At the sunset.

Theodosia joined him. She pulled up another chair, panting all the way there. When Philip noticed her, he looked guilty. But Theo kissed his cheek before he could say anything. The two watched as the sun went down. Blinding them. Yet it was peaceful. Another day gone by.

Another patch of pain. A false contraction. But it seemed so real this time. Theodosia grunted. Philip immediately pulled her close to him. Theo held her belly as tightly as she could manage. A scream was ripped out of her throat.

"What's wrong, Theo?" asked Philip.

"The… Baby…" was all Theodosia could get out before another scream took over her voice.

"The baby's coming! But it's not due for another two weeks!"

"Just get someone!"

Philip took off. He didn't know where he was going. Theodosia was left in the kitchen. She fell down to her hands and knees. As much as she tried to remember the way that Eliza had instructed her on how to breath, the knowledge refused to return to her. Meanwhile, it seemed like Philip finally remembered what he was doing and came back with Eliza. In a daze, Theo was led into a bed. Annie got the midwife, Patience. Philip was kicked out of the room. Eliza ordered him to go visit with his father.

Alexander had gotten better within the past tow weeks. He was able to sit up in bed without any trance of being in pain. Now he had more energy to chat with his children. Theodosia had been cold to him lately, but he blamed it on hormones. Eliza was like that when she was expecting. When Alexander started to hear the screams so close to him, he got ready for Philip to arrive.

"How are you doing, son?" he questioned.

Instead of replying, Philip slumped into a chair. Sweet was glazed on his brow. It was going to be a very long night. Philip was just the start of it. Soon Alex, John, William, Ellie, and Gilbert would all be in this room, so they wouldn't interrupt the birth. Annie was inside the room helping with the birth while James was out with a girl called Mary Morris.

"How long does it take?" Philip had a pained look in his eyes. He was already dying inside from Theo's screams. He couldn't take anymore.

Alexander sighed. "It depends. It took eleven hours for you to be born." Philip groaned. "But only four for William."

"Four hours! Eleven hours! I can barely survive _twenty _minutes!" Philip exclaimed, "What am I suppose to do while I hear my wife's screams? Just sit there and write poetry?!"

It was going to be a long night, just as Alexander predicted.

* * *

William had been curious about the screams from the first one. He dragged John out of his room to go "exploring" for the sound. It turned out the cries were coming from the guest room. Slowly, William opened the door. For a moment he held the door open, his eyes growing wider from the scene before him. Eliza noticed that her seven-year-old son was watching the birth, sparing Theo and William any embarrassment, she slammed the door closed.

"Don't look in there," William warned his brother.

The two joined the rest of the family in Alexander's room. When Alexander saw the look on William's face, his eyebrows narrowed. What had they done now?

"What happened?" Alexander questioned.

"I'm glad I'm not a girl," was all William said.

"Me too," said John.

The room was quiet after that. William couldn't get the image out of his mind. John was trying not to get his mind to wonder about what it must of looked like. Curiosity might of killed the cat, but it scared the two boys. For all eternity.

"You know who we're missing?" asked William, "Mr. Burr. I mean he's the other grandfather."

Alexander's eyes clouded. "Burr? He doesn't deserve to be here."

"Sorry to say, it's true, but William proves a good point," Alex agreed, "I can get him."

Alex left behind his father glaring at William. John pulled his little brother away from Alexander's gaze.

"Mr. Burr! Mr. Burr!" Alex exclaimed pounding on the door to the Burr's home.

Aaron came out. Today was clearly not one of his better days. The dark lines under his eyes proved overwise. The press had heard about the duel somehow. Now Aaron was being shamed by the public for his actions. Sometimes, like now, Alex felt bad for the man. He made one mistake and now was frowned upon by the people. But the other side of Alex hated the man. Aaron one of the ones who pressured Alexander to releasing "The Reynold's Pamphlet". Breaking his mother's heart. Ruining his family. The fact that Aaron also shot Alexander didn't make him any better on Alex's eyes.

"Teddy-Theo's in labor!" Alex yelled at the older man.

"Meet me there," Aaron replied, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes after Alex arrived, Aaron came knocking at the door. Alex led him into the parlor. None of the children wanted their father and Mr. Burr in the same room. So Alex tried to make small talk with him. But Aaron seemed distracted. His leg was shaking as if there was no tomorrow.

"Are you alright, Mr. Burr?" Alex finally asked him.

"I can't lose her, too. After her mother… No, Theodosia's all I have left," Aaron murmured.

So the two sat in silence. Until James came home. He didn't seem to realize anything was wrong. James was dancing around the hallway, when Alex found him.

"I'm in love, brother! Love!" James was shouting.

"Shh! Teddy's in labor upstairs, so don't go up there," Alex whispered to his brother.

All of the joy from James's eyes disappeared. "What am I to do, then?"

"Just wait in the parlor with Mr. Burr and I."

"Wait! _Burr's _here?"

"Of course, James. He is Teddy's father."

* * *

"Do you even have a name for the baby?" John was questioning his older brother.

"No." Philip sighed.

Theodosia had been in labor for five hours now. As each minute passed, it seemed like time just became slower. Not faster, like his father told him. The screams from the guest room were getting stronger each time. Philip's knuckles were bright white from holding his father's hand. Alexander had to let go because his hand almost broke.

"We can help you, Phily!" Ellie decided, "Princess Silly Sparkles. Or Princess for short."

Philip was able to let himself smile. "Thanks for the suggestion, Ellie-Bellie."

"I've always liked the name Polly," William commented.

John rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "You only like that name because it's the name of the girl you like."

"Not true!"

"True!"

"Not true!"

"True!"

"True!"

"True!"

"True-wait!"

John smirked. William raised his hand to slap his brother, but after one look from his father, he set his hand down. William was already in enough trouble with his father.

"That reminds me of… Peggy. Maybe Margarita after Aunt Peggy," said Philip, "For a boy, perhaps Joseph?"

The family nodded in agreement.

Soon Philip would get to meet his little Margarita or Joseph.

* * *

"One more push, Mrs. Hamilton!" Patience shouted over Theo's scream.

"Thank goodness!" Theodosia let Eliza wipe her forehead with a rag.

Soon enough a cry filled the room. Their baby. Her child. Nothing in the world seem to be right without their child. Theodosia couldn't live. Couldn't breathe. Not without her baby placed in her arms.

"It's a girl, Teddy," Eliza whispered after a few minutes.

Theodosia was given her baby. Her daughter. She couldn't stop staring at the child. She already had tiny dark curls on her head. Her lips seemed like they were painted on. So tiny, yet perfect. Tiny fingers were reaching out to her. She would have her father's eyes. It was an instinct that Theodosia had. Theo did not want to put her down. Ever.

It was a few more minutes before Philip was let in the room. First Theo had to fed her child for the first time. While Eliza taught her how to breastfed, the maids, Annie, and Patience cleaned up. The bloody sheets and old bowls were taken out.

When Philip was allowed into the room, he ran inside. Looking around, he found his wife holding a bundle. Their child. Philip ran to her side.

"We have a daughter, Philip," Theodosia whispered to him.

"A daughter." Philip stared into the blankets that were wrapped around his daughter. A little nose, skin that was a tone lighter than Theo's, and little eyelashes. "Little Margarita."

"Margarita? Is that what we're going to name her?" Theo teased.

Philip beamed. "After my aunt. Besides she looks like one."

"Our little Meggie."

* * *

**So we're taking a break from Eliza angst as we watch Philip and Theo navigate their way through parenting. Perhaps we'll get to hear more about Annie's, Alex's, and James's romantic life better. I have so many ideas. Alexander Hamilton is going to turn in his grave. He he. **

**Also thanks to everyone who suggested names. I guess I ended up naming her after Peggy. But I loved the idea. **

**I wasn't listening to Hamilton while I wrote this chapter. *Gasp!* I was listening to The Scarlet Pimpernel. It's such an underated musical , but it's so good. I totally recommend it. If you do listen to it, please listen to the Original Broadway Cast recording. Don't mess with any other crap. If anybody has listened to it or has seen it, PM me and we'll gush over it. Okay, I'm done with my rant. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

** Very short chapter today, but I hope to be able to update soon. **

**To answer some more guest reviews (I'm no longer posting the review along with the reply. Takes up too much room): **

_**On When You Smile**_

**OwlLegendary000: Thanks you so much! I love in fanfictions were the stories include an element or two of real history. It just makes the story seem even more real. I'm glad that my writing can touch people's heart. Like Unimaginable. That one pains me to write!**

_**On Names**_

**Guest: Thank you so much! Thomas and Angelica are a couple that I just love because of little things like this. **

**OwlLegendary000: It wasn't technicly legel for anyone to duel (unless you were in New Jersey, casue everything's legal there), so I would assume not. Angelica and Thomas as a couple is one of my favorite things because I have a feeling they woulf fight, or duel, over dumb stuff like that. And I think Angelica scares all of us a bit! Thanks for reviewing! **

**I wrote this late at night (again) and published it a little after midnight, but this chapter is for Father's Day. Just it's kind of late. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

Meggie was a loud baby for sure. Theodosia was up most of the night, trying to quiet her. Hearing his wife get up night after night, made Philip feel guilty. After all, Meggie was _their _baby. Not just Theo's. But every night, Theodosia insisted on taking care of Meggie. Saying that she was her mother. Mothers in her mind were suppose to care for the child.

When Philip came home from a case, he found Theo on the bed, fast asleep with Meggie on her chest, screaming her head off. Philip froze. He had never really taken care of his daughter by himself before. But Philip tenderly lifted the screaming child off of his wife. He cradled her in the crook of his arm. Slowly, Meggie closed her eyes. Asleep. At last.

Philip never really noticed the small details about this child. Her skin was a tone lighter than Theodosia's. Meggie had little dark eyelashes. A few dark hairs had started to grow on her small head. By four months, Meggie had started to get chubby. But Philip could tell that his daughter would develop his freckles. Philip's heart stopped when Meggie smiled in her sleep. Her little pink lips lifting was enough to kill Philip.

"Hi, little Meggie," whispered Philip, "Remember me? Your Papa. I just know that you'll look just like your mama when you're older. Just as beautiful. If not more. No man will deserve you. You hear that, baby, no man will ever deserve you. It'll be okay, Megs. I will always protect you. From any storm to any boys who come over and think that they deserve you. I refuse to even duel while you are alive. No matter what anyone says. I can't leave you. You will always be my Poupée de Chine. Do you know what that means, Poupée de Chine? It means China Doll in French. I'm going to teach you French, too. Together we'll count to ten every day. Just like my mama did with me. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Don't stress about having to learn it all at once. I'll always be there for you."

Meggie smiled once again at her father's words.

* * *

**Sorry most of this chapter is author's notes again. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and give me your thoughts! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life has been a bit busy. My mom and I were directing a play for children which was intense. **

**To answer some guest reviews: **

**_Hamilton_: Oh, yes. Because we all know (and love) Angelica. Thanks for reviewing! **

_**OwlLegendary000**_**: First of all, thanks for reviewing! Part of why I publish late at night is because I can't sleep and why would I waste all those precious hours in bed while I can write? I also get amazing ideas for stories in bed and ideas (I made up ship names for all the couples in this story). Good luck with yours! **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Alex, we need you to watch Meggie for two hours or so," said Philip, handing his daughter off to Alex.

"Why me?" Alex whinnied, but took Meggie.

Philip rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember agreeing to watch her this week, so Teddy and I could go to that play?"

"_I _never agreed to that. Mom volunteered me."

Theodosia came into the room. Philip ran over to her in order to help her with her shawl. Theo, in turn, thanked her husband with a kiss. Alex groaned.

"Thank you so much for watching Meggie tonight," Theodosia said, smiling.

To remind her uncle about her, Meggie cooed. As much as he didn't want to do it, Alex looked down at the baby in his arms. That innocent face. Alex couldn't reject it. He grinned back at his niece.

"Your welcome?" said Alex.

"We really appreciate it. Philip and I haven't gotten much time to ourselves ever since Meggie was born. Not like we don't appreciate out baby, but this evening's going to be so nice." Theo kissed Meggie on the cheek. "We'll be back around ten. Have fun."

Alex watched as the couple went out the door. He was left with the baby.

"So what do you wanna do?" Alex wondered, "Everyone's gone. The kids are staying at Aunt Angelica's for the night. James out with Mary again. Mom and Pops are out. A nights ago they had an argument. Mom was mad at Pops because of his duel. I think it was the right thing to do. He defended himself and his legacy. It was the right thing to do. It's not like he died anyway. Still, it was horrible after _The Reynolds Pamphlet_. I don't want our family torn up again…" He looked down at Meggie who was asleep. "All right I'll be quiet, Megs. Goodnight."

As carefully as he could, Alex lifted Meggie up and put her in the old baby cradle they put out for occasions like this. For a minute or two Alex watched the baby sleep. One day, Alex decided, he wanted a baby. Just needed to find the right women to settle down with. He had courted several, but none of them were right.

Someone knocked on the door. Alex shushed them before realizing that they couldn't hear him. Turning red, he went to answer the door.

It was pouring rain. In the mist of it, was a girl who looked a few years older than himself. Her curls were soaked. But through all the wetness, she was grinning. The way her eyes lit up made Alex smile with her. Those eyes seemed familiar.

"I am so sorry, but do you mind if I stay here until the rain clears up? It's dreadful out there. Please, sir. I live much too far from here to walk in this storm," begged the girl.

"Of course, come in, please, miss," Alex replied. Once the girl had stepped inside, Alex closed the door. "Let me show you to the fire."

Before saying anything, the girl plopped down right in front of the fireplace. The flames never felt so good to her. As she dried her hands and hair, Alex watched her. He never felt so awkward yet so attracted to a member of the female sex before.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name, sir."

"Alexander Hamilton Jr. And yours is?"

She hesitated before saying,

"Lucy."

Alex smirked. "The lovely Lucy…?"

"Umm, Jefferson."

"Oh."

Nothing was said. Their fathers hated each other. Everyone knew that. Lucy distracted herself by twisting her hair around her finger. Alex mostly just stood there. Fortunately, Meggie started crying. Alex excused himself before taking care of Meggie. He calmed her down and took her into the other room. Once Lucy saw the baby she squealed.

"May I hold her, sir?" Lucy looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I just love babies! My older sister Pasty has six. Not all of them survived though, unfortunately." Alex handed her Lucy. "You are so sweet! Yes, you are, little one!" She looked back up at Alex. "What is her name?"

"Margarita, but we call her Meggie."

Lucy looked back down at Meggie. "You are so sweet, Little Meggie! I love you so much!" Back up at Alex. "Is she yours? I always admire fathers. I'm very close to my own."

Without a second thought, Alex nodded his head. Lucy beamed at him.

"Who's this little dulcis infans's mother? You two are so lucky."

"Uhh." Alex hadn't been prepared for this question.

After pondering his face, Lucy replied,

"I'm so sorry, sir. I lost my own mother at a young age. I didn't know her. But remember, Mister Hamilton she left you with the most incredible gift to remember her by."

He tried to look sad. Alex had never been the actor or woman's man. That had always been James. Charming James. Philip was the poet. John was already catching ladies' attention with his daydreamy atmosphere. Heck, at school William was known for being the "dashing bad boy". But Alex had nothing. Now he really was depressed.

"So, what does duis-infent mean?" Alex wondered.

Lucy laughed. "Sweet baby."

"We like to call her Poupée de Chine. French for China Doll."

"She is a little China Doll."

"I know." Alex looked at the clock. "My parents should be home soon and it looks like the rain cleared up…"

"Let me put her back to her bed. If you don't mind will you show me…?"

"Of course, right his way." Alex led her to the room where the cradle was in. Lucy put Meggie back after promising to visit her soon. Then went to the door with Alex. "Wait, before you go, perhaps we could arrange a time where I can met your father?"

She chuckled. "Of course. I'll talk to my Pàpa about it. Goodnight, Mr. Hamilton."

"'Night."

Alex closed the door with a look of success upon his face.

He really was in love with Miss Lucy Jefferson.

* * *

**So historically, Jefferson had two daughters named Lucy Elizabeth. Both of them died at a young age. :.( But I decided to let the younger Lucy live. For some reason I imagine her to be... British? It may just be me. I am a bit obsessed with British accents. **

**I got the idea for this chapter from the show, _Full House. _If any of you recognized it. **

**If any of you actually read through my entire author's not at the top, I mentioned that I had made up ship names for all the couples. It was really late, though. Hee...hee…? Here they are: Annie and David are, Dangelica. Alex and Lucy are, Hucy. James and Mary are, Mames. **

**I may be doing a poll about what you guys want to see in this story. Honestly, I make up things as I go. It would be nice to see what the people want. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**To answer some guest reviews (because this is what I do, I guess)**

**_OwlLegendary000: _Thanks for reviewing, as always_. _I'm glad that you like that about my stories. I try to do my best about the history behind my stories. And I've got to say, I'm so sick of seeing Lams stories. I think that I've read ALL of the Hamliza ones on this site. There's not enough. I agree, I don't see Laurens and Hamilton as a couple. I find their relationship more of a Brotherly/Best friends to the death sort of way. In my opinion, Alexander only belongs to Eliza. No one else. They have true love. There's this one ship on here that I absolutely hate called Marliza (or something like that) which is Eliza and Maria, which I HATE! They have NO chemistry! Also I feel like Eliza (even though she is Eliza) still will forever hold a grudge on her. I can go on and on about how much I hate that ship, but I'm running out of time. I checked Amphitbia after reading your review and it was pretty good. I am more of a musical theatre person, but I can enjoy Fantasy time to time. Like Harry Potter and stuff. Congrats on your friend! I don't know her, but she seems like my type of person. It's kind of a long story, but one of my friends listened to some of the Hamilton instrumentals and fell in love. By the way, I'd give the essay about a B. Just kidding. Here's an A. Now what about mine? I'm kidding. I'm SO glad it's Summer. **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Lucy danced into her home. She felt as though she was flouting on the air. Alex was the only thing she could think about. She loved him. The thought of Alex made her want to echappé all day. Lucy didn't care who saw her or what happened. At least she had that hope built up inside of her.

"Well, wait happened?" asked Pasty, coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Pasty, I fell in love!" Lucy exclaimed. She ran to her sister, grabbed her hands, and started skipping around with her.

Pasty only laughed. "Was he at the party? I want to hear everything!"

The sisters took a seat on the sofa in front of them. They still clasped hands. Pasty knew that her little sister had never been this happy in her life.

"Well, I didn't exactly meet him at the party," said Lucy before telling her sister the rest of the story.

"So what's Alex's last name?"

Lucy hadn't thought that her sister would ask her that. Of course, she would! Pasty wasn't stupid. Before Lucy had time to make up a lie, she blurted out,

"Hamilton! Alexander Hamilton's son!"

She looked to her sister to see how angry she was. Instead of the intense anger that Lucy was expecting, Pasty looked shocked. As if someone had just told her that America was becoming a monarchy again. Lucy was sure that this was much of a bigger deal than is America was changing it's government system.

"Please don't tell Papa!" Lucy whispered before Pasty would say anything.

"Um. I don't even know what to say… But-"

"Pasty, do this for me. Don't tell Papa. Please, big sister."

Her sister drew in a breath. "All right, Lucy. I won't tell."

Thomas came into the room with a wide smile on his face. He swung his cane around before nearing his daughters.

"Speaking of the devil," Pasty joked, making Lucy laugh out loud.

"So what'd I miss? Having a bit of woman-to-woman here?" said Thomas. He scanned Lucy over. "You seem different. Just like your mother when she met me."

His daughters chuckled at the joke.

"Well, as a matter of a fact, Papa, I did meet someone tonight," Lucy answered.

Thomas took a seat on the sofa, too. It was a bit tight with the three of them on it. He pointed his cane outward and rested both hands on it. The sight made Lucy start giggling again.

"Tell me all about him. Gotta make sure he's good enough for you, bèbe," Thomas replied.

Lucy repeated the story of how she met Alex for the third time that night. But she couldn't get sick of it. Not ill of him either.

"What did you say his name was?" questioned her father after he heard the story.

"Alexander Hamilton?"

Her statement made Thomas laugh. "You know he's married, right? I doubt he'd risk another affair."

"No, his son. Alex Hamilton."

This was his reaction Lucy had anticipated. Thomas clenched his hands tighter on his cane. His lips tightened so tight, Lucy was afraid they would come off. He jumped up from his seat, almost slipping on the way.

"YOU WHAT?!" her father screamed, "He's a Hamilton! Do you know what he'll do to you?! Just look at his father! Do you want what happened to John Harris happen again?! You know how much that hurt! Not just you, but it felt like someone had stabbed your sister and I! No. You're not seeing him anymore. I can't let that happen again."

An ocean of tears starting falling down Lucy's face. But she was going to win this fight. Even though she had only met Alex once, she had to see him again. To prove to her father that she truly did love him.

"Alex would _never_ do that to me!" Lucy fought back. Rising from her seat.

"You how he told you that that child was his own?"

"Yes, because his wife-"

"Alex isn't married."

"What?"

Now Lucy was confused. He had lied to her? About that child being his own? Alex wouldn't do that. But now Lucy wasn't sure. She had only met him once. That wasn't enough to know that Alex wouldn't fib to her.

Thomas cleared his voice. "Hamilton, the older one, tells me about his kids all the time. He's informed me that his _eldest _child, Philip was married, to a Burr, too, and recently their daughter was born. Alex, however, recently stopped courting his last girl." This was the only time all that Hamilton family trivia would pay off.

"Oh." Lucy couldn't think of anything else to say. All feeling had left her. Pasty rose from the couch. She whispered something to her father before guiding Lucy to her room.

Lucy didn't pay much attention. She was still heartbroken.

* * *

**So, I decided to turn the tables around and see how Thomas would react. **

**Thanks for reading! Please send a review my way! **

**Happy Late Fourth of July wo whomever celebrates it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**To answer some guest reviews**

_**OwlLegendary000: **_**Yes, there was a charm to ****Amphibia that I liked. I also agree that Anne and Sprig are not a good couple. They just seem like friends. Not much more else. And, trust me, I'm no the only one who hates Marliza. My good friend, Katness2007 also hates it. We've had long conversations about how much we despise it. For me, the types of stories I tend to write are either supper angsty or supper fluffy. I love writing both. Fluff relaxes me, while Angst makes me supper excited about writing. A lot of my favorite chapters of mine that I write are really angsty. The rest of your review was so sweet and I loved it. Thank you for that. **

**I haven't been able to update this for the last few days because I was on a trip. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

William had always wanted a pet. His parents always said no. But he wasn't ready to give up. Every time he saw his friend, Stephen with his dog, he was even more determined. Somehow, someway he would be rewarded with an animal for him to take care of by himself.

He was on his way home from Philip and Theodosia's, something he was extremely proud of himself for being able to do. There was a noise. No, more like a whimper. William made his way over to it. Inside a bush was a puppy. The sun had started to set, but he could tell that the dog had golden fur with black eyes. This was William's chance to get a pet.

"You're coming home with me, little guy," said William, "I'm gonna name you George Washington. George Washington Hamilton. I'm gonna take good care of you, unless my name isn't William Stephen Hamilton."

The boy made his way home with George Washington under his arm. Once he arrived, he found not his parents, but Annie and David kissing in the parlor. William made gagging noises.

"That's enough!" William yelled, surprising the couple. They stopped and stared at him, "Besides, I don't think that Papa would wanna see you going that. Remember last time?"

"Don't. Tell. A. Soul," Annie commanded through clenched teeth.

Her little brother only laughed. "Where are Mama and Papa?"

"Visiting Aunt Angelica with everyone else. I volunteered to stay home and make sure that you got here safely," Annie replied.

"No, you wanted to stay so you could visit your lover."

Annie blushed. "Not another word out of you, you little-" William's coat barked. "What was that?"

William took George Washington out. "This is my new pet. His name is George Washington."

"You know that you aren't allowed to have a pet!"

After thinking for a moment, William answered,

"I won't tell Mama or Papa that your 'Friend' was over, if you don't tell them about George Washington."

"Fine. Taking care of him is _your _problem, though."

The two siblings shook hands. David, who had been quiet throughout their deal, stood. He took Annie's hand, which made William gag again. But he stopped once Annie shot him a look.

"I believe that it is time for me to go," David said, leading Annie to the door.

She pouted. "Please, Davey. My parents shouldn't be home for a while."

"My father will be wanting me home to take care of mother. Love you." With that David pecked his girl's forehead and went out the door.

"EW!" William screamed.

"Oh, grow up!"

* * *

Hiding George Washington had proven to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. He found a few newspapers and blankets. When he told John about it, he provided him with a ball to entertain. All of his siblings who found out kept George Washington a secret for him. One day, William decided, he would do something super nice for them.

It was when Eliza was cleaning, she discovered everything.

All the kids were visiting Philip and Theodosia that morning. Alexander was on a walk. With the house to herself, Eliza decided to finally clean out John's and William's room. A foul smell had been coming from the room for ages. But when Eliza entered the room, she heard a "bark". As she neared the bed, the cries grew louder.

There was a dog.

Eliza let out a scream. She hadn't expected a dog to be there. As soon as her initial surprise had disappeared, anger poured down on her. More secrets was the last thing she needed. Secrets, surprises had only ended badly in the past. Either John or William had brought this dog home. But both of them had kept their word about not telling her.

She heard the door open. Slowly, Eliza scooped the dog up and ran downstairs. Alexander was hanging up his coat when he noticed Eliza with the new pet?

"I found this while cleaning out John and William's room," she explained.

"Where did it come from?"

"I have a feeling most of the children know."

* * *

When William came home the last thing he expected was to see his mother with a scowl on her face, pointing at a dog. The young Hamilton gulped.

"Hi Mama," he chocked out, "How are you today?"

Eliza rolled her eyes at her son. "Where did you get him?"

So William found himself repeating the story of how he found the poor, lost creature. Once he finished, Eliza's lips had formed a small smile. She cradled George Washington.

"I'm okay with you keeping him, if your father is. I know that he's always wanted a dog," Eliza told him.

William cheered. He took George Washington from his mother. As soon as he was about to run out of the room to inform his siblings, Eliza stopped him softly.

"Just make sure that you stop keeping secrets. Not telling us about these kind of things, and others, tear this family apart. I don't want that to happen again," Eliza whispered, "Do you understand, Willy?"

Her son nodded. This time Eliza let him go.

No more secrets would ruin their relationships with each other.

* * *

**This chapter was somewhat based around the story behind "Dear Theodosia" my very favorite song from Hamilton. **

**I made a board on Pinterest about this story. I have the link to my Pinterest account on my profile, if you want to check that out. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**To answer some guest reviews**

**OwlLengendary000: I couldn't help myself. I love the stories where kids hide pets from their parents. I have only seen the first episode of ****Amphibia, so I don't know what episode you're talking about. Sorry. Sounds good, so if I have some time on my hands, I might check it out. I have so many guilty pleasures, so I get you. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Alexander Hamilton died yesterday, a long time ago. I will honor his name and legecy by finishing another chapter of this story. I wish that I could tell him that we all know his name now. But thank you Hamiltons. For all your hard work. It will forever be remembered. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The nightmare returned. She hadn't gotten it for ages. Ever since Meggie had been born, Theodosia had some hope that it would never playback inside her head. She never told Philip about it. Nor her father. Not another soul knew about it. The dream had haunted her sleep for eleven years now.

Theodosia took a deep breath, before closing her eyes. To remember that one afternoon.

* * *

_Eleven Years Earlier _

_Her parent's room was lit with only a few candles. Some men had come in earlier. They came out holding something shaped strangely. Theodosia hadn't seem her mother lately. Her father, who was standing next to the dresser, with his back facing her, didn't want Theo to bother her. Her mother's music box was open, giving life to the sweet melody. Theodosia had fallen asleep to that sound for nine years. _

_ "How's Mama?" Theodosia asked her father. _

_ As Aaron turned around, he wiped away a tear. "Theo, I need to tell you something." _

_ Theodosia took a seat on the bed. "What is it, Daddy?" _

_ "Dear Theodosia, how to say to you?" he whispered, "Sometime last night, your mother breathed your name. And like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died. She's gone!"_

_ He burst out into tears. But Theodosia didn't know how to react. She felt numb. But as the eleven year old continued to watch her father sob, she couldn't stand it anymore. This was not her father. Aaron hardly ever shed a tear in front of her. The girl was confused. Her mother was gone. Her father bawling right in front of her. Theodosia wrapped her hands around him. _

_ She started to cry, quietly. _

* * *

Theodosia wanted to stop there. Where her horror ended. But she reminded herself that it would not end well, if she stopped reimagining out the day. To not wake her husband, Theodosia got out of bed. She started to wonder the halls.

* * *

_"She dedicated everyday to you. She changed my life. She made my life worthwhile," Aaron told her, "And when you smile, I know a part of her lives on. I know I can go on." _

_ Even though it seemed wrong, Theodosia gave her father a small smile. She shoulding be grinning after learning of her mother's death. But Aaron beamed down at her. The small family took each other's hands and slid out the door._

_ "You have come of age with our new nation. We bled and fight for you. Sometimes it seems that's all we do," said her father, "But you and I build a strong foundation. And I'll be here for you. The way is clear for you to blow us all away. Someday, someday. Yeah, you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday." _

_ That was what Theodosia wanted to do all her life. _

* * *

The rest of the memory made Theodosia feel better. Her nightmare always focused on her mother's death. Sometimes, her mind added in an evil ghoul taking her mother away from her, or something silly like that. When she was thirteen, Theodosia discovered that if she also thought of how gentle her father had been with her, she was all right.

Theodosia found herself outside of Meggie's room. When she entered she found, not the screaming baby that she usually found, but one that was peaceful. Theo leaned over her cot.

"I'll never leave you, Meggie," the mother promised, "I promise I won't die or run away. I will always be here for you."

With that, Theodosia closed the door behind her.

* * *

**This chapter came from "Dear Theodosia Reprise" if you've never heard of it, then it was a deleted song from Hamilton. But I still love it. Also: HAs anyone else heard the workshop version of "Hurricane"? It's very different. I personally prefer the one that made it to the musical more, but both are good. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**OwlLegandary000: I also love going back and remembering the good times. A lot of old memories make me smile so hard that I think some people think that I'm insane. Which I am. I love Dear Theodosia Reprise, so I knew that I would have to include it. And for the rant about Loud House, I'm jsut going to pretent that I understood everything that you said. :D Thanks for reviewing! **

**I'm back again with some angst! Get ready. Yes, I can write a chapter without fluff. I know it's strange. **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

In the morning, Philip and Theodosia went to get Meggie as always. They hadn't heard their daughter all night, letting both parents get enough sleep. As the couple made their way over to Meggie's room, they teased each other. Theodosia was able to get away with fluffing up her husband's hair. Philip was excited to be able to tell his father that he was able to get sleep for the first time as a parent.

As they crept into Meggie's room, they heard coughing. Theodosia went in first. She leaned over her daughter's cot and picked her up. Philip put a hand on her forehead. He looked concerned.

"She's got a fever," he announced, grimly.

"Should we take her to the doctor?" Theo wondered.

"I don't know. After what happened last month, I'm not sure he wants to see us again."

The month before, Meggie had stuck her hand in her mouth. The young parents were so scared that they took Meggie to the doctor. It was then they learned that it was common for babies to do that. But the doctor looked extremely annoyed. Even after Philip and Theodosia had apologized, he still wasn't chipper. A few days later, Theodosia saw him at the marketplace. When she went over to greet him, the doctor ran away.

"It's probable nothing. Besides, she did sleep with a lot of blankets last night. That must be why she's warm," said Theodosia, "Isn't that right, Meggie?"

Meggie stuck her little tongue out in reply. After Philip and Theo had stopped cooing over that, they made breakfast and Philip went off to work. Theodosia sat down with her daughter to nurse. She recalled the old days, when she worked. She used to be a governess for William. His mother was concerned for him after he was getting bullied at school. So Theodosia was hired from behind Alexander's back. Philip fell for her first. Theodosia followed shortly. They had known each other as children, but never thought of each other as lovers. After marrying Philip, she gave up her job to stay home and raise a family. The could wanted children soon after their wedding. Now here Meggie was. Beautiful. Sweet. Not nursing.

Usually Meggie was starving by this time. Her fever. The coughing. Now refusing to eat. It all made sense now to Theodosia. Meggie was ill. Before doing anything else, Theodosia laid Meggie down in her cradle. She paced the halls, biting at her fingernails. She took a deep breath. Theo knew just what to do.

After dressing Meggie up warmly, she started walking over to the Hamiltons. Eliza would know what to do. She knocked on their door.

Alex opened it up. "Hey! Nice to see you around, Teddy! Philip's here, too! You even brought Meggie. The whole gang is here. Even David. Something big is about to happen, I tell ya."

"That's great, Alex," Theodosia replied, "But can you tell me where-"

Before she could finish her request, Alex pulled his sister-in-law into the room. He led her to the parlor. Once Philip saw her, he grinned and walked over to her.

"You're just in time," he whispered to her, "David's about to propose to Annie!"

"Okay, but I need- Wait? Did you say that David's about to propose? Did your father give him permission?"

"Most likely. Otherwise, I think that the two would elope."

The room went silent as David and Annie stood. The lover led her over to the center of the room. David slid to the floor on one knee, pulling out the ring. What was ment to be elegant and poised turned into David slipped. The velvet ring case was pushed across the room. Eliza picked it up for him. Alexander seemed extremely unimpressed about the scene in front of him. The look on his face made David bite his lip. As Eliza handed the ring back to him, she whispered something in his ear that made David laugh. Once he was back in place, he took a deep breath.

"I love you, Annie," said David, taking out the ring again. His girl's eyes filled up with tears. "And I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Angelica Hamilton, will you marry me?"

Annie didn't say yes. She screamed it as she crashed into her soon-to-be-husband. They ended up in a kiss. While everyone was clapping they could all hear William going "Ew!". The families chuckled. Now that was over, Theodosia had to get to Eliza.

"Philip, Meggie's sick. She refused to nurse this morning. That isn't normal," Theodosia said in a low voice, "I need to talk to your mother."

Her husband nodded. The couple pushed their way over to Eliza, who was talking to Annie and David. Philip took her by the elbow, gently.

"Mom, Meggie's sick," was all he had to say to get Eliza away from the conversation.

Eliza took the couple into an empty room. "What are her symptoms?"

"A fever. Coughing. She refused to nurse this morning. Also Meggie hasn't opened her eyes at all. I know that she's breathing, but I don't understand why she refuses to see," Theodosia informed her.

After reviewing the list mentally a few times, Eliza came up with it. No, it couldn't be. Not her granddaughter. Not after Peggy.

"I think it might be Yellow Fever."

"No…" But it made sense. Philip had suffered through Yellow Fever. So had his father. And Aunt Peggy. His aunt didn't make it. When news of her death came, Philip was heartbroken. He loved his aunt. Philip had been closer to her than any of his siblings.

Eliza told Alexander, who got the doctor. They didn't wish to disrupt the happiness, but Annie knew something was wrong. She excused herself from the celebration and found her brother outside of his old room with their father.

"Philip, what's wrong?" asked Annie, "I saw the doctor come in and.."

"Meggie might have Yellow Fever," her father whispered to her.

The three of them waited. Hoping for good news. But several possibilities were running through Philip's head. Maybe Meggie didn't have Yellow Fever, but the Black Plague? Philip had learned about the illness at boarding school. The subject wasn't one of his favorites to learn. Thousands of people had died. Now it was extremely rare, but still a possibility.

When the doctor opened the door, he looked somber. Theodosia was holding Meggie up to her chest and wept. Eliza tried to comfort her daughter-in-law.

"What is it?" Philip spat out.

"It is indeed Yellow Fever. A nasty case, at that. It may be possible that you'll be saying goodbye to your daughter. I am sorry," said the doctor.

_It is indeed Yellow Fever_. The sentence floated around in his head, until it truly seemed real. _A nasty case at that. _How bad was it, really? _It is possible that you'll be saying goodbye to your daughter. _No, they couldn't lose Meggie. It had taken them a while for them to get her. Some nights, Theodosia felt like giving up. That it wasn't going to happen. Meggie was their pride and joy. Nothing could replace her. _I am sorry. _He wasn't. _He _wasn't the one who could lose their daughter.

Lose their daughter.

Philip collapsed. Alexander was able to catch him in time. All memory of getting proposed to left Annie's mind. The ring on her finger ment nothing at that point.

After Philip had recovered the family surrounded Theodosia and Meggie. By now, Meggie was screaming her head off. But all they could do was hope now.

* * *

**So the question is: Is Meggie going to die? Or somehow live? Tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was super hard for me to write, That's why it's up a little late. I had to seek help from my good friend, bettyslilcrazy22 (she's awesome, by the way, you should totally check out her work) who helped me make a very important decision regarding this chapter. **

**To answer some guest reviews**

**FloofiestLaurens: I cannot guarantee any tears or no tears at all. Like in my author's notes for Unimaginable, that was pretty much just a cry feast for me. And I personally will NOT tell anyone my real name on the internet. My name is really rare, too. But I think that sticking to the name that you're using is just fine. It's up to you if you put down you're real name or not. I'm glad that you're liking my works. Your review was so sweet and I'd like to thank you for that.**

**OwlLegendary000: I think that we all get too carried away with our obsessions sometimes. I personally have ruined and made my friends lives better because of them. Depends on the friend and the situation. Also congratulations on being my 50 review and being my new best friend! :)Thanks for your reviews! **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Meggie was screaming. No matter what she did, Theodosia couldn't calm her down. Philip had gotten the week off of work. He spent ever second of it with his family. Eliza was over all day. Cooking or cleaning. Anything that had to be done, she did. Annie told David of her niece's illness. She came over with her mother sometimes. Alexander was at home. He was supposed to be watching the little ones, but he let his mind wonder. If Philip had died in that duel he wouldn't even be there. Now that he thought about it, Meggie had been such a big blessing to his life. The infant had inherited his eyes. Eyes that he couldn't bear to see close.

Theodosia's eyes, however, had black lines underneath them. She hadn't slept in days. It was starting to get to her. With every step the young woman almost fell. Philip took notice of this. But because his wife was so dedicated to trying to make Meggie feel better, he let her go. Until Theodosia was so exhausted that she almost cut herself with a knife.

"You need to get some sleep," Philip said, sternly.

"No, I have to… With Meggie…" was his answer.

"At least step outside, Theodosia. Get some fresh air," Philip prompted, "That'll do you good."

She did as her husband told her. Theodosia found herself in a wood. The one that she and Philip went to as children. As she got deeper into the woods, she found the old treehouse that they two built. Ducking, Theo slid inside. It was the same as they last left it. A large mat was on the floor. Theodosia curled up and laid down. Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

When Theodosia woke, the sun was starting to set. She sat up and stretched. It hadn't bee too short of a nap, that was for sure. When Theodosia looked down she found a mosquito on her arm.

"Go away!" she exclaimed as she swatted at it.

Theodosia climbed down the latter. There was no doubt that she felt much better. As she got nearer to the house, she saw figures. Soon Theodosia broke into a run. Philip was outside the house. He was scanning the bushes and trees for his wife. Once he saw her he broke out into a grin.

"Theodosia! I was so worried!" her husband exclaimed, sprinting in her direction, "Where were you?"

"I haven't been gone for that long!" she met up with her husband.

"It's almost eight o'clock! We arranged a search party for you. My mom is watching Meggie. We think that she's doing a little better. My father is still out with John and James looking for you. Your father's here with my mother. They're both worried about Meggie," Philip exclaimed. As they arrived back at the house, Philip called out, "Look who's back everyone!"

Everyone surrounded her. Asking questions. Where have you been? What took you so long? You had us so worried! Are you all right?

"I'm fine. I'm fine." was all she had to say to make everyone there stop talking momentarily. "I need to see my baby."

The mother no longer cared if she was being rude. Her child need her. Theodosia made her way inside. She could hear the sounds of a lullaby that sounded familiar.

_Dear Margarita, what to say to you? _

_ You have his eyes, You have your aunt's name_

_ When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart…_

In the parlor, Aaron was rocking his granddaughter to sleep. She smiled at the sight.

"How's she been?" Theo questioned her father.

Aaron was surprised. It showed in his eyes, even if he tried to hide it. "I think that's she's a little better."

"I hope she'll be okay."

* * *

Theodosia leaned over and vomited into the chamber pot next to her bed. Ever since she woke up that morning, she had been feeling awful. She couldn't lie down on her back or walk for those muscles were sore. Whenever she looked out the window, the young mother was greeted with an ear splitting headache. Philip had come in and ask her if she wanted anything to eat. The very sound of food made her want to throw up again.

All she wanted was to hold her daughter. But as Philip reasoned, they didn't know what Theodosia had. It could be contagious and they didn't want to make Meggie even more ill. She could hear the baby screaming. Alexander was out getting the doctor. Even though Theodosia still sided with her father about the duel, she would be forever grateful.

Her husband came in with the doctor. Theodosia gave him a weak smile. The doctor made Philip leave. But Theodosia didn't want him to go. She wanted Philip to be there to hold her hand as the doctor diagnosed her.

As Philip waited, he watched his mother try to put Meggie to sleep. By this point, his daughter's skin had a yellow tone to it. She had started puking more often. Sometimes blood.

Doctor came out of the room shaking his head. Philip rose at the sight of him.

"What's wrong, sir?" he questioned him.

"Yellow Fever." The other man sighed.

No. Not his Theodosia too.

"She'll be okay, right?" Philip felt like a child as he asked that question. A young, naïve, innocent child who had no idea what was going on. Who didn't understand death. Didn't know how really sick the girl he cared for was.

"I think that she will be. Try to break her fever and if she doesn't enter the toxic phase of the disease, than she'll be just fine," said the doctor, letting Philip let out a deep breath, "However, I do not understand weather or not Mrs. Hamilton may have contracted the sickness. You told me last time I was here that both of you have been inside taking care of little Meggie. Has she been outside at all?"

Philip explained how he made Theodosia go outside to get some fresh air.

"She did come home with a mosquito bite. I suppose that's what happened," finished Philip.

The doctor nodded. After giving Philip a few more instructions, he went to check on Meggie. Philip slid into his and Theo's room.

"Yellow Fever," Theodosia informed him.

"That what I heard," Philip replied, "Do you need anything?"

His wife shock her head. "I think that I'm just going to take a nap."

As her eye lids closed, Philip snuck a kiss onto her forehead. He ducked out of the room to see what was going on with Meggie. When he arrived, his mother was sobbing into Alexander's shoulder. Alexander was rubbing his wife's back. The doctor was holding the screaming child.

"Mom? Pops? What's going on?" he asked his parents, "Tell me. I'm her father. I need to know!"

"Mr. Hamilton, I'm very sorry to have to tell you this," the doctor said, gently. He sighed. "Your daughter has about three days to live."

"What?" But Philip could feel himself saying the word. He felt as though he had been frozen to the core and was now trying to unthaw. He dropped to the floor. All feeling had left his legs. "No. No. NO!"

Eliza knelt down by her son. She held him to her chest. Letting him cry. Alexander put his arms around the two of them. When Philip's tears had started to dry up, the doctor handed Meggie to him. He took his child and held her to himself. As tight as he could.

Philip pushed away the unimaginable.

* * *

_Theodosia was standing below her mother who was floating above her. Her mother reached for her daughter's hand. But Theo refused to give it to her. _

_ "Aren't you ready to come with me, Theo?" her mother asked, gently. _

_ "No. I need to be there for my baby," she replied. _

_ Her mother gave her a proud smile. "You're an amazing mother, love. Remember that." _

_ "All right, Mama." _

* * *

_She was nine years old again. In her arms was a sleeping infant. One who needed help. Theodosia promised the child to bring her to the Burrs. But she was trapped. In a wood that was clearly haunted. The sky was a sick gray color. The trees around her had sharp teeth and branches. If she made one sound Theodosia knew that the would eat her and the baby alive. _

_ There was no way out. No clearing. No door or key. All Theodosia needed to do was get to her parents. They would be so worried by now. Her mother would be pacing the hallways while her father searched high and low for his daughter. _

_ The baby started crying. The bushes around them started moving. Theodosia held the child to her chest and sprinted. But no matter how fast she had the plants would still get to her. Their voices taunted them. Let her know that she was a failure. Nothing could save that child. No matter what she tried to do. _

_ Suddenly, the baby stopped crying. _

_ Theodosia looked down. To her utter horror the child that was in her very arms was dead. This was all her fault. The trees above her enjoyed telling her about her failure. _

_ "You're the cause of this innocent's death!" the told her. _

_ "NO! NO!" Theodosia cried. _

_ The dead flowers had surrounded her. She was next to die. To pay for all of her sins. _

* * *

"NO! NO!" his wife was screaming.

Theodosia woke up. Her eyes were wide open and her face covered in drops of sweat. Philip was there, holding Meggie. As soon as she had recovered (mostly) from the nightmare, Theodosia felt a headache starting to cover her temple.

"Are you okay, Theo?" Philip asked, patting Meggie on the back so she wouldn't cry out again.

"Let me see my baby," she ordered.

Philip did as he was told. He handed Meggie over to Theodosia as fast as he could. Theodosia cradled her. She was safe. The baby was safe in here arms.

"Um, Theodosia, there's something you should know." Philip drew in a sharp breath. "The doctor told me that Meggie has about three days to live."

At first Theodosia said nothing. Only looked into her daughter's eyes and rubbed her hand. When she gently put a finger over Meggie's chest, she felt only a slow, weak heart trying to beat. Her daughter really was fading. And she didn't have three days.

"I don't want her to leave me. Our baby needs to be here. With us," said Theodosia, kissing her daughter's cheek. She had gotten so skinny within the last few days.

"I know, Theodosia," replied Philip, taking a seat on the bed next to them, "But before she goes, let's tell her a story. How about we do the one about the day she was born."

His wife nodded. "Once upon a time, your mama was talking to your cousin, Eliza. That's when she knew that you were going to be born. You're papa went a little crazy when I told him. But the midwife arrived to help bring you into the world. We, well you're father decided to name you Margarita after his late aunt. The moment I met you, I knew that I was always going to love you." Her voice cracked. "And we will, Meggie. We will _always _love you. No matter what happens. I promise you, Margarita Burr Hamilton. Your mama is never going to let go of the love she felt for you. Nothing can replace that."

"Dear Margarita, what to say to you?" Philip sang, "You have my father's eyes. You have you're aunt's name. When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my… heart…"

The two parents let out sobs as their little girl reached her final moments. Meggie's finger was wrapped around her father's. She opened her eyes for the last time to see her parents bawling over her. But her eyes closed once more. For the last time.

* * *

Meggie was buried at Trinity Church. Near the elder Theodosia. She was dressed in a pale silk night gown. The child was wrapped up in one of her mother's shawls. She was put in her little coffin with one of her father's poems, Eliza's hair ribbons, Alexander's quills, Aaron's handkerchief, Theodosia the elder's necklace, a song that Annie wrote, and a little toy from each of the Hamilton children. Even David, Mary, and Lucy donated something for Meggie. The family made sure that they made sure that Meggie was comfortable being laying her into the Earth.

Her parents wept for her. Unlike her daughter, Theodosia was just fine after a few days. Eliza relied on her husband to get her through the funeral. Many a year ago, she had a miscarriage. It was a hard time for the Hamiltons. Her granddaughter's death reminded her all too much of the experence.

After a final prayer from Aaron, the families left. All but Philip and Theodosia. The could stayed at their daughter's grave, holding each other's hands. As Aaron was about to leave, he turned around to see the sight. He trudged back to his daughter.

"Theo," Aaron whispered into his daughter's ear, "I'm always here if you need it. I don't know what you're going through, but I do know how it feels to lose a child. Come to me if you need it."

"Oh Daddy!" Theodosia cried, embracing her father.

He left soon after. Leaving behind the two. While Philip stared at his daughter's gravestone, Theodosia looked away. The sight would only bring her more pain. But her husband was just fine. He memorized the words.

_Our beloved daughter, Margarita Burr Hamilton_

_(Meggie)_

_October 17, 1804 to September 5, 1805_

_Nine months old when she became an angel_

_"__Tomorrow, at dawn, at the moment when the land whitens,__  
__I will leave. You see, I know that you wait for me.__  
__I will go by the forest, I will go by the mountain.__  
__I cannot stay any longer, far away from you"_

\- _Alexander Hamilton (Grandfather)_

Meggie would never be forgotten.

* * *

**This is the longest (six pages) and agstiest (that's not a word, I know) chapter I have ever written. It was a hard thing for me to do. But I did it for several reasons. One was to show how hard it is to lose a child. Back during that time, a lot of babies died a lot. You'll see a lot of my reasons in further chapters. While I was writing this chapter my hands were shaking too much to really type. I've written a lot of death scenes and this has been the hardest. Babies have a soft spot in my heart and this just broke it. I have a little cousin who I just adore. I thought about her while I was writing. I really am sorry to do this. **

**That poem wasn't actually one of Hamilton's. I couldn't find a good poem that he wrote that would suite this so I took a snippet of one of Victor Hugo's (the author of Les Misérables). **

**So I thought that I would start a few traditions for my author's notes for this story. I recently got my "Hamilton: The Revolution" book (I love it so much) and I felt like sharing a fact that I didn't know before about Hamilton. Today's is going to fit this chapter. The hardest part of preforming Hamilton for Lin was doing "Stay Alive Reprise" because he was a new father and couldn't bear the thought of having that happen to his son. **

**The other new tradition is based on this thing I found on Pinterest called "30 Day Hamilton Challenge". I'm probably going to answer two of the questions on there for every chapter. And after I give my answer you can include yours. Here we go. **

**The first question is: Who's your favorite character? **

**Answer: Eliza. Defiantly Eliza. She was such a strong woman and it was hard to be female back in those days. After dealing with her sister's death, son's death, the affair (which she was able to forgive her husband for), and Alexander's death, she still felt as if she hadn't done enough. She founded an orphanage. Raised funds for the Washington monument. Spoke out against slavery. Eliza even meet freaking Abraham Lincoln. She was able to all that even after Angelica's death. I also relate to her the most.**

**The next question is: Who's your least favorite character? **

**Answer: I know a lot of people are gonna hate on me for this, but Maria Reynolds. Now if you review and just harass me for saying that, just don't. We all have our different opinions. I won't hate on you for yours, you don't hate on me for mine. Besides I can actually see Maria's backstory as a great villain background story. I actually wrote a villain in one of my original works based around her story. Now, I do feel some sympathy for her. This is just my opinion. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

_**OwlLegenday000**_**: I don't usaully punch people. Unless it comes to it. But I do slap some of my friends, because they were being annoying. I promise, the same won't happen to you. I get you sense to need to mourn when characters stand in front of graves. That's why I added it in. More tears for everyone! Thanks for reviwing! **

**Well, it's time for some more angst. Then some more after that. Hee.. hee... I love writing angst if you can't tell. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Theodosia rolled over in bed. "I think it's your turn to get Meggie," she whispered into her husband's ear, "I did it last time you know."

For a second Philip thought this was some cruel joke his wife was playing on him. They both knew that their daughter had passed away. Both of them were there when Meggie had taken her last breaths. But Theodosia wouldn't tease him about something like this. This was not his Theo.

Philip took his wife's hands in his own. "Theodosia, remember Meggie died. She got very sick and passed away. You remember, Theo."

"No, silly! Why would you even joke about something like that! Meggie's in her cot. Sound asleep. She's happy. And it's time for you to get her," said Theodosia, "I was up late last night trying to take care of her."

She sounded much too serious to be joking. Philip felt sick as he stood up from the bed. Theodosia only looked up at him with big doe eyes. She grinned up at her husband. Theodosia was truly the luckiest girl alive. With her loving husband and baby girl. None of that was going to leave her. Not ever.

"You know what, Theo?" Philip replied, "How about I take Meggie over to my parent's house. Um, so that way you could catch up on sleep. I know that you were up very late last night."

Theodosia beamed. "That's sounds just fine. I know that your mother has been wanting to see Meggie."

"Yeah. I'll be home in about an hour or two."

Philip got dressed as quickly as possible and ran out the door. This was not good. Once he arrived at his childhood home, he pounded on the door. Luckily, Ellie answered it almost as soon as he was done. Ellie burst out into a grin once she saw her older brother.

"Philip!" she exclaimed, hugging his leg, "I'm sorry about Meggie not being here anymore. Mama told me about it. But it's good that Teddy's better now."

"Thanks, Ellie-Bellie." Philip was touched by this little gesture. He hadn't seen his younger sister for ages. Even though he wasn't there for joyful reasons, but Ellie made him want to curl up and have a good cry. Philip had to snap out of it. "I need to see Mama and Papa, okay?"

"Tay!" Ellie ran off to do who knows what.

He stepped into the house. Philip found both of his parents in the office, talking in low whispers. The young man was able to get a few words out of their conversation.

"Burr was asking for it. I couldn't just say no to him! It was a duel! Besides I didn't die, did I?" Alexander was arguing, "Burr's a-"

"Just look at what dueling has done to this family! You could have died! He shot you between the ribs! Even if you weren't planning to shot him yourself, that doesn't matter! You dueled your son's wife's father! Mr. Burr even got to not duel before!" Eliza shot back.

That's when Philip knocked. Both parents shouted, "Come in!" Once they saw how worried their son looked, Alexander and Eliza stopped fighting. Eliza wrapped her arms around Philip.

"What happened?" Alexander asked him.

"I-It's Theo... She's acting strange. Like she believes that Meggie is still alive," Philip told them, "I don't understand why."

Both of them shared a look that could mean only one thing. This was a lot worse than Philip initially thought. For the past few days, he felt like the small child inside, but never like this. Alexander started walking over to his home, while Eliza started questioning him. The next thing he knew, Philip was sitting on the sofa with Annie by his side. The world was going on around him. Time passing by. Yet Philip felt nothing of it. His wife was the only thing on his mind.

At one point he was put in Alex's bed to catch a bit of much-needed rest. But Philip didn't want to be in bed. His wife could be in danger. He remembered that his aunt had gone through something like this when her husband died. Annie was trying to comfort her brother. But her words didn't reach him.

By the end of the day, Philip was back at home. Aaron was there. Waiting for him. He told his son-in-law that the doctor was with Theodosia. That after a few weeks she would be fine. But Philip didn't want to wait for it. He wanted his wife back.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, do you know why Theo might be acting this way?" Philip wondered.

Aaron let out a sigh. "When her mother passed away, I used to pretend that she was alive. I would talk to her all the time. I believe that Theo must have taken the same approach when it came to grieving."

"I just hope for the best, sir."

* * *

**Because it never happened to Annie, Theodosia gets to experience what she went through. But that's not the end of it. Next chapter's gonna be so evil to my readers. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

_**OwlLeganday000**_**: Wow. That's... deep... I mean I'm not really into science fiction (but I LOVE Star Wars), but all right. One of my ways to cope is by writing. I do A LOT of it when I'm stressed. Having deep thoughts is also fun. I've been having a lot of them lately. I recently got my mom into Hamilton, so we've been listening to the soundtrack (mostly You'll Be Back, Satisfied, Helpless, and Dear Theodosia) NON STOP. It's amde me notice deep things about it. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Warning: Drinking and heavy drinking refrenced. **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Philip gestured at a waiter to get him another glass. It had been his second shot of whisky. Usually Philip never drank. His mother told him that it was bad for him. But he didn't know what else to do. The drink burned his throat as it went down.

"Well, well, well," came a voice, "I never expected good lil' Philip Hamilton to be here. Is it your first time at the big boy pub?"

He rolled his eyes to face George Eacker with his drinking buddies. Eacker was wearing an evil grin that contrasted with his fake motherly pride. Ever since the duel, the Hamiltons hadn't seen him. They liked it that way.

"It is, in fact," Philip answered the man, "I'm not like you. A drunkie who's gonna get killed because of his addiction."

His comment made Eacker even more angry. But with a sickening grin on his face, Eacker came up with his next insult. The two men beside him looked at their boss for instructions. Eacker only gestured them to wait.

"At least _I _didn't kill my own daughter by bringing her outside," Eacker shot back, "Oh, it sounds like you've also cursed your wife somehow. Now you've made her think that your daughter's still alive."

This was where he drew the line. Philip threw his glass down on the table. He approached Eacker with his hands clenched. Everyone at the bar was watching him.

"See you on the dueling ground. I'll see you at dawn," Philip sneered, walking out.

On the way home, Philip decided that he couldn't tell anybody this time. Not his father, nor his mother. Definitely not Annie or Theodosia. He stopped and arranged for a doctor to be there. The old man looked ashamed that Philip was dueling again. To the same man. The Hamilton could of died. But Philip looked to determined for him to argue with.

"I'm not scared. Not at all," Philip tried to tell himself. He was going to be okay.

When he arrived home, he found his father-in-law with Theodosia in the parlor. Aaron gave him a weak grin, while Theo got up to talk with her husband. While the couple shared a kiss, Theodosia scrunched up her nose.

"Philip," she whispered, "Have you been drinking? You know Meggie won't like that when you put her to bed tonight."

Because of how Theodosia was handling the grief of losing their daughter, Philip had "agreed" to take care of Meggie. While he wasn't home Aaron came over to watch the baby. Sometimes, Philip caught his wife trying to check on the baby. While he was mellow enough to let it go, his wife, was as stubborn as her mother had been. Theodosia would fight for a chance to see their baby again.

"Sorry, Theo. I can put Meggie to bed now if you'd like. But, remember, Theo, Meggie died," Philip gently reminded her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Theodosia exclaimed, "Is there some kind of sick joke that I'm not apart of? Your mother says so. Your father lies to me. Just as he's always had. Each and everyone of your younger siblings taunt me with their words. Even my own father does! I feel betrayed by everyone! Why would they say that my baby is dead? My child is very much alive. Not only that, but in perfect health…"

Philip held his sobbing wife. Next morning at dawn, he would be away from her. This wasn't safe. For either of them. He opened his mouth to fed the words to her. But Philip couldn't. Eacker had to be dealt with.

* * *

It was hard to steal his father's pistols. Eliza told him that he and his family was invited to come whenever they needed to. So Philip had a reason to be there. The guns were in Alexander's office. His task was simple: Retrieve the weapons before anyone woke up. He was having luck before John came in.

"Philip? What are you doing here?" his younger brother questioned.

"Oh, John!" Philip exclaimed, tucking the pistols into his coat, "I just wanted to look around a bit. You know, relive some old childhood memories. Wh-what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I heard something from downstairs… Did you just take Pops's guns? Mama's gonna be furious!"

Philip put a hand on John's shoulder. When he bent his knees, John was taller than him. It was then he realized how much his younger brother had grown. In his eyes, John was still that screaming newborn that his mother had shown him. Philip didn't like him much at the beginning. But after time, they became good friends.

"John Church, you have to promise me that you won't tell another soul what you saw," said Philip as seriously as he could.

"Only if you tell me what you're gonna do with those."

His older brother rolled his eyes. "I'm going to duel George Eacker."

"Again? Wait-no! Philip! You can't!"

"I have to, John. You'll understand when you're older." Philip rose from his spot.

"That's what everybody says," John mumbled, "All I want is to be treated like an adult."

With one last embrace from John, Philip went on his way to New Jersey.

* * *

"I wrote my wife a letter. I could of written it better," Philip told his friend, Richard Price once he arrived, "But, thank you, Rich. I owe you again."

"No problem, brother," Richard replied, punching his friend's shoulder lightly. It was only Richard who make light out of a situation like this. "I'm always there for you when you duel. Just promise me that you won't ever get someone else to do the job."

Philip chuckled. "Fine, if I must."

After their short conversation, Eacker arrived with one of the men from the pub. There was no joking around now. The two men took their places.

_One _

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven _

Philip tensed up. Eacker wouldn't try to shot him again. Would he? There was no way knowing with that man.

_Eight_

He was safe. For now.

_ Nine _

* * *

No matter where she looked, Theodosia could not find her husband. He wasn't in any if the closets. Or working in his office. Perhaps he had gone work early. It seemed unreasonable, though. Philip never left for work until her father arrived. Her husband wasn't in Meggie's room. He might've gone to his parent's home for breakfast with Meggie. Theodosia made her way over to the Hamiltons.

John opened the door. Once he saw that it was herself, the boy looked down. Out of shame. Theodosia made a mental note to ask Philip about this later.

"Good morning, John," she greeted, "May I come in?" After a nod from John, she stepped inside. "Have you seen Philip this morning?"

"No!" her brother-in-law answered quickly, "I mean, no. I haven't seen him at all."

Instead of questioning John further, Theodosia skipped into the kitchen. Philip wasn't in there, but the rest of his family was. The younger ones were experimenting with their dishes while Eliza tried to finish getting breakfast ready. Annie was attempting to help her mother out. Alexander was trying to read the paper. Alex and James were getting along for once by talking about their loved ones. The two of them were speaking in whispers.

"Oh, hello, Teddy," Eliza said as soon as she noticed Theodosia, "What brings you here today?"

"Have you seen Philip at all?" Theo repeated.

Eliza shook her head. "But you're welcome to join us for breakfast."

"Meggie's also missing."

Annie took her friend's hands in her own. "Teddy, remember Meggie died. I know it's sad. But that's what happened. I miss her, too."

Before Theodosia could answer, Alexander had rounded everyone up. The two ladies took a seat at the table. Eliza sat by her husband's side, buttering bread for the younger ones. James gave thanks before they started to eat. The family was talkative as they were at mealtimes. James and Alex got into another fight. Ellie told Theodosia all about her new doll. Only John was quiet.

"John," said Alexander. Everyone stopped talking. "Why so silent this morning?"

He only shrugged and started to eat again. Eliza shared a worried glance with her husband. After a quick conversation with their eyes, Eliza asked,

"Is there something bothering you, John? You know you can tell us anything."

The boy looked at the ceiling. From what the rest of his family could tell he was debating weather or not to spill the beans. Finally John drew in a deep breath.

"Mama, Pops, Philip's…" he trailed off.

"Yes, son?"

"Philip's dueling Eacker again."

No one moved. The shock of John's news was too much. Theo was worrying about her husband, as well as Meggie. Where was her daughter? Annie clutched her chest. The pain there was growing stronger. It had been since this morning, but this was making it worse. Even though Annie was sweating, she still felt cold.

"Are you sure?" Eliza wondered.

John only nodded before the family got down to business.

"Alex, you're in charge while I'm gone," ordered Alexander. He could tell that his eldest daughter was in no state to help around the house. "James take care of your sister. Get her upstairs. Theodosia, if you can, will you help the younger ones get ready. They don't have to go to school today. John, thank you so much for telling us. You did the right thing. I'm proud of you for that. You're mother and I are going to try to get to Philip before it begins."

With that everyone got up. Ellie was crying softly to herself. Gilbert was patting John's arm in an attempt to make his brother feel better. Theodosia took over trying to comfort the confused little girl. James brought Annie upstairs. William only sat in his seat, very quietly. Alex was trying to clean up after their short meal.

In each of them was only a spark of hope.

* * *

**Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story? **

**I've never had a panic attack before, so I am sorry if I offended anyone. I tried my best. **

**So I forgot to add in my fun fact and questions. I recently found a different Hamilton 30 day challenge that I like better, so I'm going by that one now. I'm going to do TWO facts and FOUR questions this chapter. **

**Fact #1: There are nearly 24,000 words in Hamilton**

**Fact #2: Lin says, "Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now" to himself everyday. That's become my new goal.**

**Question #1: Favorite song from Act 1? **

_**I'll have to go with Dear Theodosia. That was the very first song I enjoyed from Hamilton. My very first song I heard was Satisfied. I hated it. But now it's one of my favorites. **_

**Question #2: Favorite song from Act 2?**

_**That's hard. I don't like Act 2 much, so I don't listen to it that often. However, it's a tie between It's Quiet Uptown and Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story. But Best of Wives and Best of Woman and Hurricane are up there. **_

**Question #3: Favorite song overall? **

_**Dear Theodosia. For sure. **_

**Question #4: Favorite female character? **

_**Eliza! **_

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
